


Toki’s coffee mug

by zsomeone



Category: Metalocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:59:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3507497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zsomeone/pseuds/zsomeone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I drew something, didn’t like it and tried again, then redrew the original.  So you get both, and I threw in a mini fic.  A <i>really</i> mini fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toki’s coffee mug

“Hey Toki, why do you always usche Schwisgaar’sch mug? That’sch kinda gay.”  
“I’s a guitarist too! And anyways, I can’ts finds mine.”  
“What about your schpare onesch?”  
“Noes, they’s all gones too.”

Toki actually liked using Skwisgaar’s mug, but his own had been pretty cool. It had disappeared shortly after they’d gotten them, along with both the extras. Despite extensive questioning of the staff, the thief had never been discovered. And they were limited special edition, so getting more was impossible.  
So he used Skwisgaar’s, nobody had stolen them.

~ _meanwhile, across the haus_ ~

Skwisgaar woke up as he always did, with a nice cup of coffee brought to him in his favorite mug by one of his personal gears.   
Yes, he had stolen Toki’s custom mugs not long after they’d gotten them, and had been secretly using them ever since. He only used his own in public, but only these in private.  
It was cute that Toki always used his and no one else’s.

With a sigh he set his mug aside and got up to dress. Some days he thought maybe he should start wearing underwear so he could just not bother dressing, like Pickles. But no, that wasn’t him.  
Skwisgaar threw on his usual clothes, then paused to finish his coffee before hiding the mug where his gear knew to find it and wash it for him.  
About this, Toki could never know.

 

*I for whatever reason decided that Toki uses a Skwismug because Skwisgaar stole his, and this happened*


End file.
